


Scars

by Ahria



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria





	Scars

He wasn’t sure how exactly Nokoru had talked him into going swimming for the afternoon, considering that he could think of at least twenty other (more important) things they could be doing with their time.  Suoh glanced at his friend from across the locker-room and happened to catch Nokoru’s eye.  The blonde smiled brightly as he spoke into his cell phone and Suoh looked away quickly, a light blush going to his cheeks.  He was immediately annoyed with his reaction and began to hang his clothes in the locker, hoping the red in his cheeks would go away before Nokoru noticed.  As he listened to the phone conversation end, he was berating himself for his lack of self control.

“Akira won’t be done teaching his cooking class for at least an hour, but he’ll join us after that.” Nokoru said as he hung up the phone.  Suoh nodded and listened as the blonde walked across the room to stand behind him.  “Aren’t you almost done?” he sighed, poking the ninja playfully in back.

“Almost.” Suoh agreed, smiling at his friend’s impatience and ignoring how close the other boy was standing to him. 

“Hey, Suoh?” Nokoru asked, fingers tracing a thick white scar on his shoulder.  “Where’d you get this scar?”

“My mother caught me off guard at tea once.” He answered absently. 

Nokoru’s fingers glided down to trace a long thin scar across his mid-back.  “And this one?”

“My first fencing lesson.” Suoh replied, trying to concentrate on anything other then Nokoru’s finger’s ghosting over his skin.

“And this one?” the blonde asked, fingers trailing over Suoh’s side to his hip, the scar in question half-covered by his swim-trunks.  Suoh was silent for a moment, ashamed at his body’s traitorous reaction to Nokoru’s touch.

“Two years ago, when those guys tried to kidnap you-“ he began.

“Right.  He snuck up behind you when you were helping me up.”  Nokoru interrupted, playful mood suddenly gone. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Suoh told him, shutting the locker door but still too embarrassed to turn around.  Nokoru sighed and rested his forehead against his protector’s back.

“How many of these scars are because of me?” he whispered.  The ninja thought suddenly that every scar on his body was for Nokoru as every moment of training for had been in preparation to keep him safe.  He had never minded the marks, knowing they were a small price to pay for the skills they’d earned.  Suoh knew that the other boy would never see it the same way, so instead he answered, “I’ve never kept count.”

Nokoru sighed again.  They stood still for a long moment before Suoh reached behind him and grabbed Nokoru’s hand.

“We’re supposed to be swimming!” he announced and proceeded to drag the other boy towards the pool.  The blonde followed obediently, smiling softly at Suoh’s attempt to cheer him up.  He had decided a long time ago to ignore the guilt that sat in the back of his mind and simply enjoy Suoh’s friendship for as long as he could.  As his fingers tightened around his friend’s, he thought fleetingly of what it would be like to keep Suoh forever.                


End file.
